Bringing her Back
by writer xjx
Summary: Veronica's on self destruct, can anyone bring her back. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Sheriff Mars, I'm glad you could join us"

"Not a problem, when it comes to Veronica, it's not really a question as to whether or not I'll be there. What can I do for you?" Keith replied taking a seat at the table.

"First just let me introduce myself, I'm special agent Castle, I was Veronica's mentor, and this is agent Hudson, Veronica's training partner through the academy, and friend."

"Nice to meet you, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind telling me why I'm here. You said Veronica was in some kind of trouble" Keith asked pressingly.

"Yes, well, I want you to understand that we did try other avenues before calling you in but we're kind of on our last resort here, Veronica is one of the best agents we have and we don't want to lose her, but..." Agent Castle began

"She got a bit out of control" Keith finished. "I'm her father, I tend to notice when there's something wrong with my daughter" He explained noting the confused expression on the faces of both men.

"Right, and after talking to agent Hudson here, we established that the only person that may be able talk to her."

"I understand you concerns, I have the same ones, unfortunately, I'm not the one Veronica would listen to, I could talk to her but it won't do anything, if anything, it may actually escalate the situation." Keith sighed.

"Is there _anyone_ she would listen to?" Agent Castle asked.

"Yeah, what about Wallace or Mac, they used to be real close?" Agent Hudson added.

"No, unfortunately only one person would be able to get through to Veronica" Keith explained

"Really, well, what are we waiting for lets bring them in" exclaimed Agent Hudson.

"It's not that simple, they forced themselves out of each other's live a couple of years ago."

"They _forced _themselves out of each other's lives?" Agent Castle asked perplexed

"Yeah, a couple of years ago… actually it was around the time Veronica started to…" Keith sighed hanging his head in his hands.

"Is there any way?" Agent Castle asked.

"Leave it with me. Where is Veronica any way?"

"On a case, she's at the warehouse on 45th; she'll probably be there a while."

"Right, well, can you let me know if location changes" Keith said getting up and swiftly leaving the room.

To say that seeing Keith Mars on his doorstep was an understatement.

"Hi Logan, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Uh… sure, can I get you anything?" Logan asked letting Keith in.

"No, this needs to be quick."

"Alright then, what are you doing here?" Logan asked suddenly feeling like he was in trouble.

"It's Veronica"

At these words Logan's head snapped up to face the sheriff, his eyes filling with a heart breaking worry. He knew this day would come; he was waiting for it, waiting for the day when someone would knock on his door and tell him that Veronica was dead. He knew that one day her recklessness and her obvious disregard for her own life would either kill her or break her, it was the reason they were no longer in each other's lives, he couldn't bare to be that close to her and lose her, but he could never squash the part of him that hoped for the latter, the part that hope she would break.

"Oh god" Logan said breathlessly gripping the wall to prevent himself form falling.

"No, no, she's not dead, not yet anyway. Physically Veronica is fine, but she's out of control" Keith explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how you were at 17." "Yeah." Keith added seeing the comprehension on Logan's face.

"How long?" Logan asked, needing to know what caused this.

"She pretty much hit the self destruct button, after you left, and no-ones been able to bring her back." Keith told him the pain of seeing his daughter's self destruction evident on his face.

"Where is she?"

Walking out into the sunlight, Veronica could feel the blood drying on the side of her face, as the wound on her forehead continued to bleed. She could also feel every bruise she had received, and the blood trickling down her fingers from the gash that ran down her hand to just past her wrist, but she relished in it, it was a different kind of pain. As she walked around the police vans, she saw Wallace and Mac waiting for her along with, Dick, Jackie and Piz. As she began to make her way over to them she saw a black SUV pull up behind them, with Logan climbing out the driver's side, making a beeline towards her.

The smile that fell upon her face at the sight of him was suddenly lost, as she felt the tears that she had been holding back for years overcome her, as her knees buckled under her. Before she hit the ground she felt herself pulled by two strong arms into a safe embrace, as she broke down.

Logan felt the relief wash over him, holding her in his arms and knowing she was safe.

"Shh, its ok, its ok" Logan said stoking her hair.

"Logan" Veronica sobbed.

"Its ok, I'm here, I've got you"

"Is that…" he heard Mac begin from behind him.

"I think so" Wallace added.

Knowing she wouldn't want anyone seeing her this vulnerable, Logan lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Come on let's get you out of here" Logan said turning around and heading for his car.

Gently placing Veronica in the passenger seat Logan moved quickly to the driver's, nodding to Keith along the way letting him know that he was taking Veronica to his house.

As Logan entered his living room, carrying a first aid kit, cotton wall balls and a bowl of warm water, he reviled in the sight of seeing Veronica on his couch wearing his old hoodie and sweat pants.

"Hey" she said quietly as he sat down beside her.

"Hey" he replied gently wiping the blood from her face.

Not much had been said between the two, since they left the warehouse, it didn't need to be.

"How did you…" Veronica started.

"Your dad. He came to see me this morning" he finished already knowing the question she was going to ask.

"Why?" she asked looking him in the eye. "After everything I did…"

"Shh, it's ok. I told you. I can't bear to lose you, that hasn't changed." He promised.

Veronica smiled in defeat. In that moment Logan knew, she was done running.


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time today Keith Mars found himself standing on Logan Echolls' doorstep. After knocking twice, and knowing Logan was here, Keith made his way around the back of the house to Logan's deck. As Keith reached the back of the house he soon discovered the reason, no-one had answered the door, there on one of the four love seats that surrounded a lit circular stone fireplace, sat Logan with Veronica curled up on his lap, her head tucked into his chest, as her feet rested in the cushions, both of them asleep.

Logan, suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched, slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey"

"Mr. Mars?" Logan replied waking up, "What time is it?" he asked noting the blackened sky.

"A little after nine, how she doing?" Keith asked, taking a seat opposite Logan.

"She's been better, a lot of crying and I'm sorry's, but I've seen her worse." Logan replied softly careful not to wake Veronica.

"Do you think you'll be able to get through to her, or at least talk to her?" Keith asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm gonna try, even if that means I lock her in a room until she's listened to what needs to be said. We can't lose her." He replied watching Veronica's face as she slept.

"I brought her some clothes, I figured she might need some" Keith said showing Logan the bag.

"Yeah, she'll appreciate it, thanks."

"Err. There's something else… I tried to get rid of them but… they're kind of persistent…and worried…"Keith began.

"Hey man, long time no see." Dick interrupted, walking out onto the deck followed by Mac, Wallace and Piz.

"Hey Dick?" Logan replied questioningly.

"I know right, your wondering what I'm doing here." Taking a seat next to Logan, along with Mac, while Wallace and Piz sat opposite them.

"Something like that yeah?"

"Agent Castle called us, he said that Mr Mars went to find someone who could help Veronica, but he wanted us there all the same. He called it an intervention; I told him Veronica would call it an attack." Mac explained before Dick could say anything.

"Yeah, you're right she would have seen it as an attack. Good thing you recognised that otherwise you might have lost her as a friend, if things turned out different" Logan sighed, looking at the still sleeping Veronica. As he looked up Logan founded he was faced with four rather uncomfortable faces. "Alright, explain, what don't I know?" Logan asked.

"V's kind of been a bit off the scope recently" Wallace answered, "She barley keeps in touch with her pops."

Keith sighed in response to Logan's silent question, confirming that what Wallace had said was true.

"We haven't really seen her in about 18 months; she got really reckless and kind of dangerous to be around when she was working, the situations she would get herself into and everything. I only, ever, really heard anything from her when she called with a problem. Not that I mind or anything I was just happy to know she was still alive, so when Agent Castle called…" Mac trailed off, explaining the situation to Logan.

"Ok, so help me figure something out, I get why Mr Mars is here, and I get why Wallace and Mac are here, but what are you two doing here?" Logan asked indicating to Dick and Piz, "I mean you and Veronica were never really friends Dick, and Piz well she… you know."

"Yeah, I know" Piz Replied.

"Well, the Dick thing" Wallace began, "is her fault" he added pointing to Mac.

Logan caught the implication quickly, and couldn't help smiling at his old friend.

"An honest man Dick, I'm proud of you"

"Yeah, well, what can I say" Dick said smiling, kissing Mac on the forehead.

"And, um, Piz here… he um…" Wallace trailed off, obviously not really knowing what to say.

"Piz, is still hoping, that Veronica… won't be Veronica" Keith explained, causing Piz to blush.

"Oh, don't worry man, your not the first" Logan added fighting a smile.

"Yeah man you're a total Duncan, you totally would have hit it off with the old Ronnie, you know before she became all super badass and stuff." Dick's comparison had obviously laid things bare for Piz, as he suddenly stood and stormed off the deck, mumbling something about Karma, before driving off, causing everyone to burst out laughing. The sudden noise caused Veronica to stir in her sleep; Logan glanced around the group before deciding to put Veronica to bed knowing everyone would understand.

"Ok, I'm gonna put this one to bed" Logan said as he stood still holding Veronica in his arms, "your all more than welcome to stay and talk to her in the morning"

"Thanks Logan, that's very generous of you" Keith said.

"Yeah, man thanks" Wallace added.

"No problem. Err… Dick, mi casa…" Logan began.

"E su casa, got it" Dick finished.

Logan walked into the house, carrying a still sleeping Veronica, as Keith followed carrying Veronica's bag. Logan made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, before, pulling back the covers and laying Veronica on the bed, but as he pulled away, her hand shot out ad grabbed his shirt.

"Stay with me" Veronica pleaded her vulnerability showing in her eyes.

Logan kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her, as Veronica curled herself into Logan's side, his arms wrapping round her, before falling back to sleep. Keith set Veronica's bag by the door as he slowly left the room knowing his daughter was in good and safe hands.

"How long has it been since Veronica last saw Logan?" Mac asked as Dick handed her and Wallace a drink.

"I don't know, I guess the last time they saw each other was when they had that huge fight" Wallace replied.

"Nah, it was the next day, when Veronica came to the Grand" Dick interrupted.

"What?" Mac and Wallace asked in unison.

"Yeah, she came and spoke to Logan; I of course was listening at the door. They were all like I'm sorry for whatever, and then they were like we're not healthy for each other or something. I think it was kind of like their final goodbye or something, cause Logan was like I'm not gonna watching kill yourself and Ronnie was all I'm not gonna change." Dick explained.

"Ok and you never mentioned this before, _WHY?_" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I forgot about it, I mean I just thought it was another Mars and Echolls thing."

"Yeah, I think we all probably would have thought that man." Wallace offered.

"So Logan left?" Mac asked.

"Actually, it was a mutual decision," Keith answered from the door way, "he and Veronica, both decided that it would be better for all parties if they went their separate ways, permanently. That was about 2 years ago."

"Around the time Veronica started going off the rails" Mac concluded, "that explains a lot."

"You think he'll be able to talk to her?" Wallace asked Keith.

"I think it's more of a case of whether or not she'll listen, and Logan's prepared to lock himself in a room with her until she does so, I don't think she's going to have much of a choice, and in the circumstances, I think that's a good thing" Keith smiled, causing everyone to laugh quietly.

"Dude, where _is_ Logan?" Dick asked

"He's upstairs with Veronica. Sleeping." Keith added noticing Dick's expression. "Look, I've got to head back, will you ask Logan to ring me" Keith announced.

"Yeah, sure, no problem" Wallace replied.

"See ya kids"

"Bye Keith"

"Bye Mr. Mars"

"Later dude."


End file.
